Raven Blackwing and the Orb of Elements
by Raven Blackwing667
Summary: Raven Blackwing is not what she seems. She comes from another world and is at Hogwarts to search for the legendary "Orb of Elements" before her 17th birthday otherwise... she'll die. Now she's 16 and no closer to finding it. Can Harry help? HPOC, hints at
1. Default Chapter

It kinda sounds silly, like something out of the fairy tale books I used to read. But it's true: I do have a curse.  
  
I'll start at the begining. My mom met my dad at school. They used to bicker all the time, but they eventually fell in love. When my mom got pregnant with me she was in tears, not just because she was happy but because she was torn. You see, my mom had been living a lie: she didn't actually belong to the world my dad did. She was a princess from another demension. She was one of the gentry: a fae. She knew she couldn't stay with my dad but she couldn't tell him why. She also knew that I was his child. So, as much as it hurt her she left him without a word and took me with her.  
  
I was born in the other demension, called Avalyn. It is a peaceful place where my mother's family reigned benevolently. I lived in peace with them as well. At my birth, it was said that a pure black unicorn with a silvery mane, tail and horn and silver and black feathered wings. came to the palace. It was a sign, the elders said, that I was to be a great enchantress, more powerful than any had ever seen since my great-great- great-great-great grandmother, Selene Blackwing. The unicorn left her foal, who had been born the same day as me, with us to become my familiar.  
  
I grew up to be a precious child. My hair was the trade mark shining ebony of my family and my eyes, well, most of the time they were green-blue, but they have been known to change colour when I am under extreme emotions.  
  
It wasn't until my 13th birthday when I found everything out. On that day, the whole kingdom was celebrating. There was to be a grand ball and feast. It was supposed to be the day I officially became of age to start my real training in ernest. Up until that time I had been secretly training myself in the ancient magicks of the fae and was already pretty good, but I was looking forward to true training by the enchanter of the time. During the party it all went bad. A beautiful, curvy woman in a slinky black dress with long blue-black hair that trailed to the floor and red eyes came. In knew she was trouble the minute I saw her.  
  
My mother stood up from her throan and yelled: "Begone, dark enchantress! You have no place in these walls!"  
  
The dark enchantress laughed and threw up her hands. Bolts of dark energy shot out of her finger tips and hurt the people at the ball. There were screams and terror. The bolts flew everywhere, except on me. I threw up my hands and a sheild protected me from the attack. I rushed over to my fallen mother to protect her as well. I saw she was badly hurt... in my rage I started to scream. The screams cut through the noise like a knife and the horrible woman fell to her knees, clutching her ears; screaming. I could feel the energy building up inside me so I used it. Fire formed at my finger tips and I threw a fire ball at the woman.  
  
She burst into flames for only a few minutes. The flames vanished and she stood up again. She looked as furious as I felt. The air crackled with the pent energy in both of us. She said an unholy spell and fired a ball of dark, swirling energy at me. I threw up a mirror shield and deflected it back at her. She didn't even blink, the energy was simply reabsorbed. Dark energy didn't harm her.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
She smiled. "Poor little child," she simpered. "You're little birthday is ruined?"  
  
"Why have you come here? Talk!" I demanded.  
  
A strange look came over her face. "I am here... for revenge. SHE," she pointed to my fallen mother and spat the word as if it were a curse. "banished me years ago. She was jealous of me. Always has been."  
  
I glanced at my mother, who was struggling to her feet. "Lies." I said. "My mother would never-" but I couldn't finish the sentence as another ball of dark energy speeding towards me. Time slowed down as my mother suddenly threw herself in front of me to sheild me from the attack.  
  
I won't go into detail what happened next. It's all very fuzzy. I remember my mother's last words. I cannot share them now... they are special to me. And what happened after she died in my arms, well, I don't remember. People told me that after that I started to summon elements to do my bidding and I defeated the wretched woman, but before she died she cursed me. I vaugely remember hearing her curse and then I only remember cold darkness. It enveloped me entirely.  
  
I woke up two days later. An elder explained to me I had been cursed. He told me the woman who attacked us used to be an enchantress who showed true potential but was exiled into the shadow realms because of her dabbling in the dark arts. He told me the curse she cast would slowly kill me by turning my powers against me. But he told me there was hope; my powers were obviously centered around the elements. This was a very rare and special gift that hasn't been seen in ages, not since the very first fae occupied this land. He told me I would have to go and find the Orb of Elements.  
  
Then he told me my mother was dead. I had already known but hearing out loud finilized it. I wept for what seemed like days.  
  
The next few years are a blur. I remembered training as hard as I possibly could, I remembered reading as many books I could get my hands on and I also remember... not feeling.  
  
It happened slowly but as the years progressed I started to... not care. About anything. It was as if all the feelings in me were dying; as if I was dying. That must have been part of the curse, I told myself, to make me not care if I live or die.  
  
And it started to happen. I started to think "What's the point?". Then, on one rainy day, when I was 16, I was wandering the castle. I had stumbled upon a secret room in my mother's old room. In the room was a large oak chest. The lock looked sturdy and magical. Driven by curiousity, I blasted the lock off with a bolt of lightining.  
  
Inside the chest was many strange things. There was an old black robe with red and gold trimmings. A crest that read "Gryffindor" with a lion was pinned to it. Underneith the robe was a few more things: a small jewlery box, a small slim box, and a photo album.  
  
I pulled out the photo album and stared at the strange pictures. It was my mother all right, but with people I didn't recognise. The pictures actually moved. My mother, from countless years ago, waved at me with a smile and next to her- next to her was a boy with black hair and an arm around her waist. They ocassionally shared a glance and looked away blushing. I had no idea who this man was, but as I flicked through more pictures I started to... feel again. The sight of my mother - who looked only 16 and looked just like me - was bittersweet.  
  
Next I picked up the jewlery box. Inside was a simple pendant of a pearl held on a thin silver chain. Under it was a folded up letter. Mistified, I picked it up and read it.  
  
"To Aria  
  
Happy birthday. I found this when I was little and well I'm a little short on money so... I really hope you like it. My granny said it was an "unicorn tear" but I think it's obvious it's just a pearl.  
  
Love-"  
  
And the name was too smudged to read. But it didn't matter. I just stared at the "Love" part he had written. I shook my head and picked up the slim box. In it was a stick. It had a silver antique handle with some kind of polished black wood shaft. On the very tip was a small blue crystal of some kind. This, I knew, was a wand. I didn't think our kind made wands anymore. I picked it up cautiously and gave it an experimental wave. Sparks shot of the tip like a fireworks and made me jump.  
  
I knew there had to be an explanation for this. I took all the things out of the chest and put them in my room. Then I went and demanded the elders to give me an explanation. My heart was pounding and my face was red but I was feeling again. It was wonderful.  
  
They told me, rather reluctantly, that my mother had gone for an education in an other demension. A place called "Hogwarts" and that there was where she met my father. I was stunned. I had asked about my father before but my mother always looked so pained when I brought it up. I didn't want to hurt her.  
  
They also told me that they had been searching for the Orb and think they may have located it... on Earth. I wanted to go there. I wanted to find my father and I wanted to live again. I clutched the wand I kept in my pocket. They told me I couldn't go, they said it was too dangerous.  
  
So I ran away. That night I packed everything up, including all my mother's things, and opened a portal to the next demesion. To Earth.  
  
And that's where my story begins.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok the chapter may be a bit too long. sorry! special thanks to my bud Chantal, aka star storm raven who helped me out with this chappie!! go check out her story its in my fav stories list! its really good too!  
  
Anyway pls read and review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*Raven's POV*~*~*  
  
I stepped out into the dark night on some strange street. The sky rumbled and the rain was pouring down in buckets. This was not what I was expecting. There are these strange building things with numbers on their doors. I wondered if people here lived by numbers.  
  
There was a feeling of magic in the air. It wasn't as powerful as it was back home, where magic lived everywhere. Here it seemed to slink around, hiding for some reason, and heavily distilled by realism and disbelief. How sad.  
  
I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to use my psychic abilities to find out where to go next. I could feel a strange tug to one of the houses on my left. I opened my eyes and saw it was pretty much the same as all the other buildings. Oh well, my ESP had never failed me before. I picked up my bag and walked up to the door and knocked a few times.  
  
I didn't get a response right away. I shivered, it was getting a little chilly out. I feel another tug, and I look up. If the door isn't working I could just go in through the second floor window.  
  
*~*~*Harry's POV*~*~*  
  
It had been a quiet day. The Dursley's have been very careful around me lately thanks to Lupin's threat last summer but they've recovered by pretending I'm not there. It's slightly depressing, especially on my birthday. The night is too wild for owl post so I wasn't expecting any presents until possibly tomorrow when the storm calms down a bit. It had been raining all day and I was quite sick of it.  
  
Just when I was starting to fall asleep I hear a tap, tap, tap at my window. I wondered if it was any owls braving the storm. Hedwig was also startled and woke up with a hoot. There wasn't a owl at my window, but a little blue bird. It was hard to see what it looked like in the gloom but I could just make out the pathetic puppy-dog look. I carefully opened the window and the little thing flitted in. I noticed that it was carrying a large backpack, which didn't make sense as the little bird could fit in the palm of my hand, but it was carrying something 10 times its size.  
  
It dropped the bag on the floor and tweeted strangely. I closed the window and watched in facsination as the bird started to... change. It glowed softly in blue light and in a flash of blue there was no longer a bird on the floor but a... girl. She stood up and I saw... well, I saw a beautiful petite girl with long, shiny, straight midnight black hair that casecaded down to her knees. It reflected the dim light from the outside streetlamps making it seem as if stars where shining in her hair. Her eyes were a soft blue-green colour, so deep and mysterious I felt like I could drown in them. She wore a strange silky white dress - well, it wasn't so much a dress as a piece of fabric held together by golden rings at the side. It was cut short at her knees, revealing long, shapely legs. The dress hugged her figure. She wasn't wearing any shoes, I noticed.  
  
She tilted her head to the side causing her hair to tumble over her creamy skin. "Darre?" She said. "Narue tomo amiete?" I blinked at her.  
  
"Pardon?" I said cautiously. "Who are you?"  
  
She stared at me for a while. Then suddenly she glowed very softly, causing her hair and dress to ripple in a non-existant breeze. When she finished she opened her eyes and spoke again: "So," she said. "This is Earth?"  
  
I nodded dumbly. I was still struck by her beauty. It wasn't everyday a gorgeous scantaly clad woman came into my bedroom.  
  
She gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced my self yet, have I?" She smoothed out her dress and cleared her throat. "My name is -" she faultered for a moment. Then shook her head. "No, you are trustworthy. Well else would the powers guide me to you?" She looked at me square in the eyes and I felt as if she could see into my soul. "My name is Princess Raven Blackwing of the Gentry Court on the Silverstar glade in Avalyn." She held my gaze for a moment. "And you are?"  
  
I swallowed and tried to find my voice. Say something debonair to her! I urged myself. "Um... I'm Harry P-Potter. I-I'm not a p-prince." I cursed silently. Oh smooth move, Potter. I think she could tell you aren't a prince judging by your huge, old, pajamas.  
  
*~*~*Raven's POV*~*~*  
  
I giggled softly at the boy's response. He was quite cute, with lovely messy black hair and soulful green eyes.  
  
Oh how nice it was to feel again! Being with this boy was like seeing those pictures of my mother, it just made me... happy. Gods it was nice to be happy again.  
  
"Where did you come from?" He said. He was blushing sweetly.  
  
I cleared my throat and told him my story. I could feel it in my... yes, I could feel it in my heart that he was a good person. I could see it in his soul when I looked at him. I could trust him. So I told him everything. From my 13th birthday to finding my mother's Hogwarts things. I even pulled out my wand to show him.  
  
He took it carefully. "This is a Hogwarts wand all right." He said. "I go there. I'm the Gryffindor house. Um. 6th year." I nodded.  
  
"So... can you tell me what Hogwarts is? I only know that it's a school." His eyes lighted up and he told me everything. From his adventures in his first year to... what happened to his Godfather. I nodded my head in empathy.  
  
"I know what it's like." I said softly. "The first few months are always the hardest. The trick is just to take it one day at a time." He nodded and sniffed a bit.  
  
"Does it ever... stop hurting?" He asked me tentitavely.  
  
I considered this. I considered seeing my mother's pictures. "It... still hurts. But not the kind of pain it is now. Sort of... a bitter sweet feeling. You'll never stop missing them but it is possible to move on. You can find someone else to help ease the pain." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes too. "That's why I'm here. I need to find my dad and the Orb so I can live with him."  
  
Harry seemed to pull himself together. "How much time do you have?"  
  
"I don't know." I said softly.  
  
Harry seemed to come to a decision. "I got it! I'll take you to Dumbledore!"  
  
I looked startled. "Can he help me? Does he know where the Orb is?"  
  
He nodded sagely. "I'm pretty sure he knows just about everything. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts so if we explain the situation to him I'm sure he'll let you stay there with us." A new thought occured to him. "Um, do you know our kind of magic?"  
  
I stared at the wand in my hand. I remembered reading as many magical books as I could get my hands on. I cleared my throat and said: "Lumos!" A thin beam of light illuminated at the tip of my wand. I nodded.  
  
"I know some," I said. "I know transfiguration, as you saw earlier, and many charms and hexes." I hesitated. "I love herbology, and divinition. But... unfortunately I'm not great at potions."  
  
A dark look came over Harry's face at the word "potions". It startled me. "It doesn't matter. Potions aren't important." He looked at his black box with red glowing numbers on it. "It's getting pretty late. Um. You can have the bed I'll just... sleep on the floor."  
  
I shook my head empathetically. "Nononono, I'm the intruder, I'll take the floor."  
  
"No, I insist. You can have the bed. It would... really make me feel better if you did. You know," he said awkwardly. "So I can be a gentlemen?" He gave me a lopsided grin and I giggled again.  
  
"Oh, alright." I gave in.  
  
"I'll go and get a sleeping bag and um," he started to blush again. "I'll get you some more appropriate PJs."  
  
I don't know what he meant by "more appropriate". This is what we usually wore back home, why was it so bad here? "Never mind," I said. "I can get my own clothes." I closed my eyes and concentraited again, taking a mental peek around the nieghbourhood at what most teenage girls here wore to bed and adjusted it to my tastes. When I opened my eyes I was wearing a spagetti strap baby blue shirt with silk, midnight blue trousers. So this is what they deemed apropriate here? Oh well. I stretched out and fell back on his bed, feeling a pang of guilt for taking it from him.  
  
He had been standing there for a while, his face beat red. He shook himself as if remembering what he had to do but another thought struck me as he was about to leave. "Hey, wait!" I said and then started to concentrate. I poked around in his head a bit and found out what he meant by "sleeping bag". Once again I altered it to my tastes, made it softer and more comfortable, that sort of thing. When I opened my eyes a squashy looking black sleeping bag was on the floor. Harry looked at me, impressed.  
  
"It feels just like my bed," he said, surprised.  
  
"Well, that's partly what I used as a template." I said sleepily. It really was getting late. I yawned.  
  
Harry seemed to sense that. "Good night, Raven."  
  
"G'night 'Rry..." I mumbled, already well on my way to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
ok that's another chapter done. I can't believe i forgot this last time, but, i don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters which belongs to JK Rowling. I only own Raven and her world and everything in it.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
